Merry Christmas To Me
by Kairi017
Summary: B/J Justin gives Brian his Christmas present early...Just a little Christmas fluff/smut.


Brian slid open the door to the loft and sighed as he entered. The whole place was lit up like…well, like a Christmas tree. Justin had taken it upon himself to decorate the loft instead of the apartment he shared with Daphne. Brian didn't even want to think about the implications of that.

"You're home!" Justin said, popping up off the floor and hurrying over to Brian.

Justin kissed Brian soundly as he took the man's brief case from him. Then he helped him out of his jacket and flung it across one of the bar stools.

"What're you doing over there, Sunshine?" Brian asked with a half smirk.

It wasn't completely unusual for him to come home from work these days and find Justin there. If he were to admit it, he actually liked coming home to the blonde. He didn't want to think about the implications of that either.

"I'm wrapping Christmas presents," Justin said, turning to walk back to the living room where he had spread out all the wrapping paper and presents he'd bought a few days earlier.

"You know, Christmas is next week," Justin reminded Brian.

"Is it now? I never would've realized. You know, Justin, the loft isn't looking very festive," Brian said with a glint in his eye.

Justin turned to look at him, hurt and confusion written on his face. He had thought that Brian liked the decorations he'd worked on for weeks. When he looked at the man though, he saw that familiar smirk.

"Asshole," Justin said with a grin. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and launched it across the room at Brain before plopping back down on the floor. Brian caught it easily and walked over to put it back on the couch.

"So, who is all of this for?" Brian asked as he sat down on the couch placing a foot on either side of Justin.

"Well," Justin said leaning back to snuggle into the V of Brian's legs. "These over here are for Gus," he said, indicating a pile of about six presents. "These two are for Lindsay and Melanie, these are for Ben, Michael and Hunter, and that one over there is for Debbie. That's all I've got so far," Justin said, leaning forward to pick up a pad of paper. He studied it for a moment.

"What's that?" Brian asked, indicating the pad in Justin's hands.

"This is my Christmas list," Justin said, tilting it so Brian could see what was on it. The names of all their friends and family were on it with neat lines and check marks next to the names of the people Justin had bought presents for.

Brian looked at the list for a moment and couldn't contain his laughter. It started out as a smirk but soon he was laughing so hard he couldn't stop.

Justin regarded him for a moment with a look that said 'Have you gone crazy?' before he started laughing too. He had no idea what Brian was laughing about but watching him laugh his head off over nothing was a pretty funny site to see.

Once Brian got his laughter under control, Justin asked him what had caused the laughing fit. "He's making a list, checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty or nice," Brian sang before he burst out laughing again. Justin grinned and rolled his eyes, swatting the brunettes' leg with his pad.

"Now, get this shit up out of the floor and let's order some dinner," Brian said still trying to get his laughter under control.

Justin took all the presents over to the tree and arranged them underneath it while Brian called to order their food. He put the rolls of wrapping paper in the corner behind the tree and threw away the scraps while Brian took his shower. A half an hour later they were drinking beers on the couch and waiting for their food to arrive.

"So, you're the only one I haven't got a present for yet," Justin said.

"Not true, you don't have anything under there for Ted, Emmett, Daphne, your mom or your sister," Brian said taking a swig of his beer.

"I ordered all their stuff off the internet; it'll be here next week, God willing," Justin said with a roll of his eyes. Brian smirked, the blonde had been bitching about the postal service for weeks.

"You though…I have no idea what to get for you," Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes and waited for the question that he hated, the one he knew was coming.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Justin asked as he toyed with a loose string on one of the throw pillows, pointedly not meeting Brian's eyes. He knew how much the man hated that question.

And there it was. Brian quirked an eyebrow at Justin before he launched across the couch and kissed the blonde hungrily. When he pulled away Justin was looking very surprised and very thoroughly kissed. Mission accomplished.

"All I want for Christmas is your hot little ass all tied up so I can fuck you all night long, however I want," Brian said. His breath was hot against Justin's ear and Justin felt himself go hard at the words alone.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Brian grinned down at Justin as he got up off the couch to get the food leaving the boy fully turned on and clearly incensed.

"So are we going out tonight?" Justin asked later as they ate their dinner.

"Not in the mood," Brian said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Justin asked.

Brian couldn't help but smile at the fact that though they didn't have plans, Justin assumed they were spending the evening together. He figured it should bother him, but it didn't. Just another thing that Brian decided not to try and analyze.

"Stay in," Brian replied with a smirk.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"We'll see what's on TV, aren't there like a million Christmas specials on this time of the year?" Brian asked. He knew damn well that there were and that Justin loved every single one of them.

Justin's face lit up. "I think the Grinch is on tonight," he said eagerly.

"There you go then, we'll watch…the Grinch," Brian said trying to hide a slight shudder.

* * *

Brian bustled into the dark loft on Dec. 23 brushing snow off of his jacket. "Justin!" he called. "Justin, are you here? I got the account!" Brian shouted loudly as he turned on the nearest light.

Brian had been trying to land the Wonderland Jewelers account for years. Today he'd finally done it; he finally got them to sign with him.

"Damn it, Justin, are you here?" Brian called removing his coat.

Brian started to walk into the bedroom when Justin came into his line of sight making him stop mid stride.

Standing on the top stair of the bedroom was Justin, completely naked, cock springing fully erect from his body, a set of handcuffs dangling off his right wrist and a length of black silk in his left hand.

"Merry Christmas, Brian," Justin said with a slight smile, as he walked down the steps toward him.

Brian's mouth went dry and his cock jumped to attention. "Merry Christmas to me," Brian said before dropping his brief case and dragging Justin into his arms for a deep kiss. Justin closed his eyes and leaned into Brian's warm, hard body. He felt Brian's growing erection rub up against his, through the expensive fabric of Brian's pants, and he bit back a moan.

Brian pulled away from Justin abruptly, and it took the blonde a few seconds to realize exactly what was going on. He'd been so submersed in kissing Brian that it took his brain a minute to catch up with the sudden change.

Brian was stripping his clothes off at top speed and Justin watched him for a moment through heavily lidded eyes. Once Brian was naked, Justin turned and walked over to one of the steel columns in the middle of the room, wiggling his ass suggestively as he went. He wrapped his arms around it and was about to snap the handcuff around his left wrist when Brian stopped him.

Justin turned at the sound of Brian's stern voice telling him to stop. He was slightly confused until Brian walked over to stand behind him. "I want to do it," Brian said pressing his body against the length of Justin's.

Justin whimpered slightly at the need in Brian's voice, and he let the man handcuff him to the steel beam. The metal was cool against Justin's hot skin and he had to force himself not to press his erection against the steel and end their fun all too soon.

Brian took the length of silk from Justin's hand where it had been crumpled halfway into a ball. Once it was in his own hand he recognized it as the belt off of his silk robe. 'Resourceful little fucker,' he thought.

Brian wrapped the silk around Justin's eyes twice and secured it at the back of his head. He stood back for a moment and took in the sight before him. Brian's cock grew impossibly harder as Justin began to writhe against the beam. The movement caused the handcuffs to make a metallic clinking noise when they made contact with the steel.

Brian moved behind Justin and kissed the place where his shoulder and neck meet. Justin whimpered a little, so Brian sucked hard on the spot leaving a satisfying purplish mark. "You like that, Justin?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded in response but that wasn't what Brian wanted, he wanted to hear Justin tell him that he liked it. Brian opened his hand and slapped Justin's ass with a satisfying whack that left a slightly pink hand print on Justin's creamy skin.

"I asked you if you liked that," Brian said.

"Yes," Justin moaned, wiggling his hips back trying to make contact with some part of Brian's body. Brian moved a little closer and licked down Justin's body to the top of his crack. Justin moaned in anticipation of Brian's tongue in his ass.

"What do you want?" Brian asked.

Justin wiggled his hips back in response. Brian smirked a little and slapped Justin's ass again. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"You," Justin panted. Brian was looking for a different answer however and his hand landed a third sound slap on Justin's ass. "Oh God, Brian," Justin gasped as he felt the third blow. He imagined that his ass must be turning rather red by now and the stinging sensation of Brian's hand was almost enough to push him over the edge.

The pure desire in Justin's voice, when he said Brian's name, made the older man's cock weep even more. Brian wasn't sure he'd be able to torture the boy the way he'd planned. All he could think of was burying himself to the hilt in that tight, hot little ass and fucking him into next week.

Brian spanked Justin a few more times and Justin was soon bucking into the steel column, not caring that he looked like a teenage first timer, just trying to get off any way he could. Just when Justin thought he was going to cum from the stinging on his ass alone Brian stopped and replaced his punishing hand with his tongue.

The change in stimulation put a temporary brake on Justin's impending orgasm. He sighed as Brian's hot tongue bathed his stinging ass.

Brian made sure to thoroughly lick every red spot he'd caused on Justin's pale skin before he parted the boy's ass cheeks. Brian heard Justin gasp as he blew on the rosy pucker there. Brian leaned in and breathed Justin's unique, musky scent. Oh how he loved that smell. It was purely Justin and it made him dizzy.

Brian dropped a kiss at the top of Justin's crack and wasted no time in licking a hot trail down to Justin's tight ass hole. He probed the rosebud with the tip of his tongue a few times before plunging inside. Justin groaned and pushed his hips back, trying to capture more and more of Brian's tongue.

He smiled against Justin's ass as the boy squirmed against his face. There was no one else in the world that Brian went to this much trouble to please, especially not when the person had handcuffed themselves to a beam and was allowing him to do anything he wanted to them. Brian tried to not think about the fact that he was in fact doing just what he loved doing; pleasuring Justin.

Brian felt Justin's body began to tense and he pulled his tongue away from the blonde's asshole. "Not like that you don't, Sunshine," Brian growled.

He walked across the room to his discarded pants and pulled a condom and a small tube of lube out of the front pocket.

"Brian," Justin groaned.

Brian's cock jumped at the need in Justin's voice, he hurriedly sheathed himself with a condom before slicking himself up. He covered the few steps between himself and Justin and pressed himself against Justin's back. He let his cock slide into the crack of Justin's ass and rocked gently against the boy.

"Goddamn it, Brian, will you just fuck me already?" Justin gasped.

Brian quirked an eyebrow, even though Justin couldn't see it, and then he pulled away from the boy only to line his cock up with Justin's hole and slam home in one thrust.

"Oh fuck," Justin moaned as he rocked back against Brian.

"Guuhn," Brian grunted as he grabbed Justin's hips to keep him from moving. Too much movement right then and the moment would be over far sooner than Brian wanted.

Brian gave himself a moment to adjust to the tight heat before he began sliding in and out of Justin's ass. After a few moment's of leisurely rocking against Justin, Brian held onto his hips and began fucking him in earnest. He slammed in and out of the boy hard and fast.

He snaked a hand around Justin to grab his cock in his still lube covered hand. Justin nearly screamed at the contact and his body tensed up almost immediately signaling his impending orgasm to Brian. Brian stroked his cock harder, just the way Justin liked it. With a yell, Justin came all over Brian's hand and the steel column that he was chained to.

The sight and sound of Justin's orgasm, not to mention his ass clamping down around Brian's cock, sent Brian over the edge with him and he came hard. He collapsed against Justin's back for a short moment before he pulled out of Justin.

Justin moaned his protest as he felt Brian sliding out of him. He felt Brian moving away from him and he sank onto his knees. Now that Brian wasn't there pinning him up against the column his wobbly legs couldn't support his weight any longer.

Brian returned a moment later with the handcuff key. He took the blindfold off and crouched in front of Justin.

"Hi," Justin said with a satisfied smile.

Brian unlocked first one handcuff and then the other. He smiled at the blonde and pulled him up, leading him to the bedroom. Justin dropped on the bed; exhausted.

"We should definitely do that more often, Mr. Kinney," Justin said with a grin.

"Mm, I agree," Brian said, dropping down next to him.

Brian rolled onto his side and propped his head up with one hand. He reached out and took Justin's hand in his own, bringing Justin's wrist up to his face for inspection. There was a slight red ring where the cuff had been. Brian gently kissed the inside of one wrist and then the other.

"You ok?" Brian asked.

"I'm perfect," Justin said laying his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Since we're giving out Christmas presents tonight, do you want yours early?" Brian asked.

Justin popped up excitedly, "Yes!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

Brain grinned back and rolled his eyes. He reached over to the night stand and pulled a small box out of the drawer. He handed it to Justin and waited for him to open it.

Justin took the present and eyed the wrapping job, not done very well; Brian must have actually sat down and wrapped it himself. Justin repressed the urge to put the box somewhere safe and never open it just so he could preserve the wrapping job.

"Will you open the damn thing," Brian said impatiently after Justin had sat there holding the box for almost a full minute.

Justin grinned at him and tore off the wrapping paper; he opened the box and inside was a key.

"What is this?" Justin asked.

Brian sighed. "It's a key to the loft."

"I already have a key to the loft," Justin said.

"Symbolism is completely lost on you, isn't it?" Brian asked.

Justin just gazed at him for a moment.

"I want you to move back in, Justin," Brian said.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yes, really you little shit," Brian said.

Justin launched himself into Brian's arms and covered his face in kisses.

"Should I take that to mean yes?" Brian asked laughing.

"Like you even have to ask," Justin said laughing as well.


End file.
